


We All Fall Down

by joonbxg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonbxg/pseuds/joonbxg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a freshman in high school who has a rather dark past and is hoping for a new start. Levi Ackerman is a senior that takes interest in the mysterious freshman boy with the gorgeous turquoise eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep On Keeping On

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is the first fan fic I have written, so please, bear with me.  
> just to clear up any confusion, this is a modern high school AU and I have altered the ages of the characters so that everything would make more sense :)  
> if you have any questions, please ask me on my tumblr (wings-0f-freed0m)  
> also, feel free to follow me. 
> 
> well, everyone enjoy xx

_Dear Friend,_

_I know I haven’t written in a while and I’m sorry about that. My therapist thinks it will do me some good to start writing to you again. I guess he thinks that you help me with expressing my emotions in a positive way. Anyway, today is the first day of high school for me. Crazy right? I almost thought I would get held back and stay stuck in seventh grade forever. I’m hoping this year is different. I am planning on getting out more and being more social than I have been the past three years. I’m a bit surprised that Armin stuck around through all this shit. Just goes to show that he really is a good friend. A much better friend than I have been the past three years. Well, I better get going. I’ll write again soon._

_-Eren_

Eren leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and let out a long sigh. It was finally here. Freshman year. As much as he told everyone that he had been dreading this day, he was actually quite excited. He thought the start of freshman year would be his new beginning. A way he could start his life off fresh. He lifted himself up from the chair and headed into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, inspecting the dark bags that had formed underneath his eyes. He cringed at the sight and reached for the concealer that was laying next to the faucet. Eren hated the fact that for the past year he had restored to using Mikasa’s concealer in order to hide the bags under his eyes. His sleeping habitats were bad, but had been progressively getting worse as the years passed. Once he finished blending the concealer into his skin, he gently set the tube back in the spot by the faucet, hoping that Mikasa wouldn’t notice he had used it. But, it was too late for that.

“So, using my concealer again?” Mikasa chuckled as she ruffled Eren’s long, brown hair.

“Oh, would you just shut the hell up already?” Eren huffed as he quickly turned towards the mirror in order to fix his hair.

“Hey, no need to get so prissy…” Mikasa trailed off, her expression slowly turning dark as she stared at Eren in the mirror.

“What’s wrong?” He asked in confusion.

“You’ve been having night terrors again, haven’t you?” She whispered softly. Eren looked her in the eyes and simply nodded. There was no denying it to Mikasa. Ever since that day, Eren had frequent night terrors. Which is why his sleeping habitats were so bad. The silence between them hung in the air like a wall until Mikasa’s soft voice broke it.

“Come on, we better get going before Armin’s grandfather leaves without us.” Eren nodded and went into his room to pick up his backpack.He rushed downstairs and waited by the door as Mikasa told Hannes goodbye. Eren and Mikasa were taken in by Hannes right after Eren’s father, Grisha, had been convicted of the gruesome murder of his mother, Carla. Although Eren didn’t show it, he was grateful that Hannes took them in. He knew how horrible the foster care system could be and Mikasa wasn’t willing to be separated from Eren.

 **  
**Mikasa grabbed his shoulder, nudging him to move out the door. Eren looked back at her and rolled his eyes. He walked out the door and waved back at Hannes. The morning sun shined bright and the warm rays soaked into his already tanned skin. Eren had almost forgotten how beautiful and peaceful it was in the mornings. Mornings like this made him enjoy the walk to Armin's. Once they reached Armin's house, Armin came running outside to greet his friends.

 

"So, are you ready for your first day of high school?" He asked excitedly. Armin loved school, so it was no news to them that he was excited.

 

"Yeah, I think it's going to be a good year." Mikasa smiled at Armin.  She turned towards Eren and noticed the sour look that he had painted on his face. She punched him in the shoulder, a sign for him to change his attitude. Eren rolled his eyes and looked at Armin, who was still waiting for his response.

 

"Yeah, I guess I'm excited." Eren muttered to Armin. Trying to hide the fact that he actually was excited. Armin's grandfather walked out of the house and loaded the gang into his minivan. They pulled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of Shingashina High School. Eren gazed out the window, watching the trees and houses pass as they sped up. He wondered how this year was going to go and he also wondered if he would meet anyone new. Eren always had trouble making friends, which is why he was surprised that Armin had stuck around for this long. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Armin's voice telling them that they had arrived at their destination. Eren jumped out of the car and breathed in the fresh air. He looked around at the flood of teens walking from the parking lot to the school. He continued looking for familiar faces until something else caught his attention. But, it wasn't something. It was someone. 

 

The boy was quite short. Much shorter than the average teenage male. But, his muscles were defined and Eren could see the faint outline of his abs underneath his tight, black t-shirt. His skin was a pale white and his hair was a dark, raven black undercut that he found strangely attractive. Eren's eyes focused more on the boy's face. His eyebrows were skinny and he had shocking blue, grey eyes. His sharp features made him look older, but the boy's flawless skin gave him quite the baby face. Eren continued to stare until Mikasa caught him biting on his lip.

 

"What the hell are you staring at?" She questioned and Armin let out a soft laugh.

 

"N-Nothing!" Eren shouted. He could feel his cheeks getting hot and he knew at that point he was probably as red as a lobster. Mikasa and Armin chuckled. They started to walk towards the school and Eren followed. He was still biting his lip and he figured he was probably still blushing in embarrassment. As they walked through the doors, Eren only had one question racing through his head.

 

_Could he really be gay?_

 


	2. Best Day of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy tuesday everyone!  
> thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're all ready for the ride because it's going to be a bumpy one :)  
> chapter one will probably be the shortest chapter of the fic, so yeah.  
> you can always share your thoughts in the comments or on my tumblr (wings-0f-freed0m)  
> I will also be following the tag fic: We All Fall Down :)  
> well, enjoy chapter two everyone xx  
> chapter three will be out Friday

"Shit..." Eren sighed in frustration as he tried to get his locker to open. He knew Mikasa was right when she told him to write down his combination somewhere, but he was too stubborn to listen. He was also too busy trying to figure out all of the thoughts that were racing through his head. He glanced up at the clock on the wall to check the time. Once his eyes focused, he gently shook his head and started to head to his first class of the day. As he walked, he tried to figure out an excuse to tell his teacher as to why he still had his backpack with him. He figured he would just tell the teacher the office never gave him a combination to his locker. Just as Eren walked into the room, the bell started to ring.

 

_Well, at least I made it in_   _time._ Eren sighed as he found an open seat in the front of the class next to the window. He quietly took his seat and gazed out the window. As he stared at the freshly cut grass and bright, green leaves of the trees, he began to daydream about the raven haired boy he had seen moments early. He was in such deep thought that he almost didn't hear the teacher calling out his name.

 

"Eren Jaeger?" The teacher pronounced in a deep, husky voice. From the tone in his voice, he sounded rather annoyed that he had to call out Eren's name multiple times before getting a response.

 

"H-here, uh-uh sir!" Eren fumbled over his words as he snapped out of his dreamland.  _What a great first impression I just made._ Watching the teacher scribble something onto his clipboard, Eren began to hide his face in his books when he heard a soft chuckle come from the back of the class. He turned in his chair to look back and see who it was. His eyes narrowed as he began to recognize the face. It was Jean Kirschtein. Eren had known Jean since sixth grade and he absolutely despised the arrogant prick. Eren rolled his eyes as he turned back to face the front of the class, Jean still chuckling softly. The quiet laughter finally stopped when the teacher slammed his clipboard on his desk and walked up to the chalkboard that was in the very front of the classroom. He lifted a piece of bright yellow chalk and began to write something. Everyone in the room cringed as the chalk screeched as it was pressed against the chalkboard. As soon as he finished writing, the teacher carefully sat down the piece of chalk and moved slightly to reveal what he had written.

 

_Mr.Shadis._ Eren read quietly as Shadis began to speak.

 

"So, as you all have probably read, I'm Mr.Shadis." He spoke in a loud, almost agressive tone. "And I will be your history teacher for the rest of the year. Now, I'm going to set you guys a few ground rules just so we are clear on everything..." His voice began to trail off as Eren started to daydream again. 

 

All Eren could think about was the boy's sharp features and his perfectly toned body. Those piercing blue-grey eyes burned into his mind. Without realizing it, Eren had started to bite on his lip again. And that's when a familiar voice brought Eren back into reality. His blood started to boil when he realized the voice was Jean.

 

"What the hell were you daydreaming about, Jaeger?" Jean asked as he smiled at Eren, leaning on his desk. 

 

"None of your damn business, Jean." Eren snapped as he tried pushing Jean off of his desk.

 

"Jaeger, come on, I thought we would have grown past this already." He moaned, lifting his hands off the desk. "Come on, it's a new year and I say we forgot about the sarcastic bullshit we put each other through, sound good to you?" Eren huffed as he turned his head away from Jean. 

 

"Hmph, fine." Eren pouted as he stuck his hand out, implying the handshake was the symbol for the truce. Jean's hand smacked against Eren's and he began to shake. 

 

"See, Jaeger. It wasn't that hard." He said, sarcastically. Eren simply rolled his eyes as he gathered his things, waiting for the bell to ring. He knew this year was going to be quite interesting knowing Jean was in his first class of the day.

 

Eren surprisingly got through his next few classes with complete ease. His next class after history was algebra and after algebra was art. Besides his history class, Eren really enjoyed all his classes. Which was a first because Eren hadn't enjoyed school since fourth or fifth grade. Looking at the time, Eren realized that his lunch was next. He walked down towards to the cafeteria and searched for any familiar faces. To his surprise, he found Armin and Mikasa sitting at a table with a brown haired girl with glasses and blonde haired boy who probably had the world's biggest eyebrows. He walked over to the table and was greeted by Armin.

 

"Hey Eren!" Armin said excitedly. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited these two to sit with us." Eren looked at the two new faces that were sitting right next to Mikasa, then looked back at Armin and smiled.

 

"Yeah, that's alright." He grinned. "Nothing like meeting new people." Eren hoped Armin couldn't hear the slight hesitation in his voice. Armin smiled and began to introduce the new faces at the table.

 

"Alright, well Eren, this is Hanji." Armin said, pointing to the girl with the glasses. The girl pushed herself up from her chair and ran over to Eren, practically knocking him over as she tackled him with a hug.

 

"Hello, Eren!" She shouted in delight. Eren was too shocked to react at first, then just looked over her shoulder and patted her on the back.

 

"Well, nice to meet you too, Hanji." Eren giggled awkwardly. Once their embrace broke, Eren looked over at the blonde boy. He had stood up from his seat and started to walk over towards Eren and Hanji.

 

"Ah, don't mind her. She loves meeting new people." He exclaimed as he patted Hanji's shoulder. _Yeah, no kidding._ Eren thought to himself. "Well, I'm Erwin. Nice to meet you, Eren." The boy held out his hand, welcoming Eren's into a handshake. Hanji then looked over to Erwin with a puzzled look on her face.

 

"Hey Erwin, where the hell is Levi?" She asked, looking around the cafeteria. Erwin joined in the search and looked back at Hanji.

 

"I think he went to grab his lunch from his locker." He said. There was some hesitation in his voice. They continued looking around for their friend when their eyes finally caught a glimpse of him. They quickly stood up and ran over to him, each of them greeting him and after they said their hello's, they showed him towards the table. Eren was looking down at his notebook, doodling little stick figures when he heard Erwin's deep voice.

 

"So, everyone, this is Levi." He said, pointing over to his friend. When Eren looked up, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe that the person who was standing in front of him was the boy he had been daydreaming about all morning. The boy he saw in the parking lot. That very same boy was now in front of him and now finally had a name. 

 

_Levi. What a perfect name._ Eren started to blush as he continued to stare at Levi. Levi's eyes glanced around the table and his eyes finally met with Eren's. Eren felt his cheeks get even hotter as Levi's stared at him. Finally, Eren turned away in embarrassment. 

 

"H-hey." He fumbled over his words, trying to gain his composure. Levi looked at him and slightly nodded.

 

"Hey." His voice sounded like music to Eren's ears. "Has anyone taught you that it's not polite to stare?" Eren's head shot up. Levi's words had taken him by complete surprise. Eren looked at him and decided to shoot a witty comment back at him.

 

"Well, hasn't anyone taught you to not be a sarcastic prick to new people?" He shot back, completely regretting his words. Levi looked at him and started to chuckle.

 

"Haha, good one, kid. I think I'm going to take a liking to you." He said, which caused Eren to blush again. Eren didn't speak the rest of lunch. He just sat back and watched Levi converse with the others. Levi seemed like the anti-social type. He was quite surprised that he was actually quite talkative. Although Eren usually hated sarcastic comments from other's, he loved Levi's. He couldn't believe how transparent Levi seemed to be. It was almost like he had no filter, that he said whatever popped up into his mind. Although, Eren had to admit, the poop jokes were rather corny. The bell rang, dismissing the students to their next class. Eren stood up and began to walk out of the cafeteria when Levi grabbed his shoulder.

 

"Seemed rather quiet back there, kid. Everything alright?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned. Eren looked back at him and couldn't hold back the smile that had curved his lips.

 

"I'm alright. I'm just a bit shy with new people, that's all." He laughed awkwardly. He hoped Levi couldn't notice that his cheeks were turning a light shade of pink. Levi simply closed his eyes and nodded. Then, pulled Eren's head down closer to him.

 

"Good because I wouldn't want my new toy to be upset." He whispered softly into Eren's ear. Eren's eyes widened as he straightened himself up and backed up to look at Levi. He began to chuckle when he saw the expression on Eren's face.

 

"Jesus Christ, the look on your face right now, kid." He laughed and then paused. Once again, pulling Eren's head down so he could whisper one last thing into his ear. "Try to not get so excited over my comments, Bright Eyes." Eren began to blush as Levi let go of his head and waved at him as he began to walk in the opposite direction. Eren stood in the middle of the cafeteria entrance, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He lifted his hand up slowly and softly touched his ear. The shocked expression still painted on his face as he tried to figure out what the hell just happened. More thoughts began to rush through Eren's mind. 

 

_Did he really just...call me Bright Eyes?_


	3. I've Just Seen A Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy saturday everyone! xx  
> I'm so sorry I had to delay this chapter. my computer crashed yesterday and I wasn't able to post. BUT, just remember I will be posting every tuesday and friday. :) and just a little fun fact, each chapter is named after a song and by the end of the fic there will be a playlist with all of the songs I used :) here are the songs so far:  
> Keep On Keeping On by Travie McCoy and Brendon Urie  
> Best Day of My Life by American Authors  
> I've Just Seen A Face (Across the Universe verison) by Jim Sturgess :)
> 
> remember if you have any questions or comments, you are welcome to ask them at my tumblr wings-0f-freed0m
> 
> well, hope you enjoy chapter three everyone xx

"Eren!"

 

Eren's eyes snapped open as he shot around to face the figure that sat beside him. His mind was a muddled mess after his encounter with Levi and he didn't even remember that he was in study hall or that the figure that was sitting right next to him was Armin. His eyes began to focus on his friend's face, which had a rather confused expression painted on it. 

 

"Eren, are you alright? You've been like this since lunch." Armin seemed genuinely concerned and rightfully so. Eren never acted like this, even after his mother's death. It was extremely out of character for him.

 

"Oh, yeah. I'm...alright." Eren chose his words carefully, hoping that his response would be enough to reassure Armin that nothing was out of the ordinary. But, of course, Armin was too smart and knew Eren far too well to know that the way he was acting was extremely out of the ordinary. He stared at him and began to raise an eyebrow. Eren knew that Armin was able to tell that he was hiding something. 

 

"Then why are your ears red?" The tone in his voice strangely reminded Eren of his mother. His mother used to tell him that his ears turned a slight shade of red whenever he was hiding something. After that comment, Eren knew there was no fooling Armin. He let out a soft sigh and began to speak.

 

"So, you know that Levi guy that was at our table at lunch earlier?" Eren could feel his cheeks getting hot as Levi's name rolled off of his tongue. He began to fidget in his seat and his eyes met Armin's. He didn't have to say much for Armin to realize what he was getting at. Armin was bisexual and Eren knew he probably found Levi just as attractive as he did.  But, Levi's looks clearly didn't get Armin all hot and bothered. Armin's bright blue eyes widened and he clapped his hands on his cheeks. A big, cheesy grin starting to creep across his face.

 

"Oh my god! Eren, I didn't know you were..." The gesture of Eren's hands quickly interrupted Armin.

 

"Be quiet." Eren whispered. "I don't even know if I'm even...well, you know..." 

 

"Gay, Eren. You don't know if you're even gay." Armin finished. Eren glanced down at his lap. He didn't understand why the word was so hard for him to say. He didn't understand why it was so hard to think about the possibility that he might actually be gay. Eren's head quickly shot back up as Armin's hand started to pat softly on his shoulder.

 

"Eren, it's okay. I know it'll take some time to accept, but know that you have my full support." Armin said. A soft smile painted on his face. Eren's eyes brightened and his lips curved into a slight grin.

 

"Thanks, Armin. That really means a lot." His voice spoke in a soft tone. There was a silence between the two, that was then broken by Armin's voice.

 

"So, what about this Levi? Was he your sexual awakening?" He began to chuckle. 

 

"Ha...yeah, something like that." Eren hesitated as he thought about whether he should tell Armin about his encounter with Levi in the cafeteria. But, before he was able to form any words, the high pitch ringing of the bell interrupted him. He figured he would tell Armin later when they were able to talk somewhere more private. He gathered his books and headed out the door. 

 

Eren spent that entire evening hidden away in the darkness of his room. He laid in the warmth of his bed, just staring at the ceiling fan directly above him. He had spent hours watching the fan rotate. He hoped that if he stared at the fan long enough that Levi's image would disappear from his mind. That instead of the short, muscular, raven haired boy, the image of the rotating fan would be burned into his mind. But, no matter what he tried, he couldn't get Levi to escape his thoughts. Eren soon began to wonder about Levi. He found himself silently asking questions about the boy he had encountered in the cafeteria. One question in particular kept repeating itself.

 

_Could Levi be gay?_

 

* * *

 

 

Levi sat on the edge of the porch, lighting the cigarette that was hanging on his lips. He took a long drag and looked out into the distance. He wasn't one to have crushes. Hell, the last crush he had was on Erwin in the seventh grade and that was five years ago. But, he couldn't get the damn kid out of his mind. Levi was absolutely mesmerized by the breathtakingly beautiful turquoise eyes that Eren had. Not to mention, the kid was just attractive in general. Levi thought about the long, messy chocolate brown hair he had, which he found insanely attractive even though he usually had a thing for short hair. But, nothing could top those eyes. Levi could stare into those eyes all day. He took another drag of his cigarette when his thoughts were interrupted by the annoying sound of Hanji's voice.

 

"Short Stack!" She yelled as she quickly wrapped her arms around Levi. He twitched and attempted to push her off of him.

 

"What the fuck do you want, Four Eyes? Can't you see I'm trying to have a damn smoke?" 

 

"I just wanted to come have a chat with my favorite midget." She cackled as she took a seat next to Levi.

 

"I'm not a fucking midget." He shot back. Hanji nearly falling back in laughter. Levi rolled his eyes and continued to look ahead.

 

"You know I'm just teasing." She patted Levi's back. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you about that cutie patootie from lunch. What's his name again? Eren?" Levi snapped his head towards her, narrowing his eyes.

 

"What about him?" He said. "He's just some shitty brat anyway."

 

"Oh come on, I saw you go talk to him when we were leaving the cafeteria." Levi's eyes widened at her words.  _Did she really see them?_  

 

"And your point?" He looked at her. "I just wanted to tease the little shit."  _That was a complete lie._ Hanji rolled her eyes and chuckled.

 

"Haha...whatever you say, Levi." She said as she lifted herself up off the edge of the porch. Levi glanced back at her.

 

"Oi, where are you going?" He questioned. Not like he really cared, he wanted some quiet time anyway.

 

"Just going inside, so I can leave you alone to think about your new piece of man candy." She winked as she strolled off towards the door.

 

"He's not my..." But, the sound of the door slamming behind him cut him off. He let out a frustrated sigh and took another long drag of his cigarette. There was no fooling Hanji with this. She obviously knew that he was interested in the kid. Even though he was a damn freshman.

 

"Fucking jail bait..." He sighed out loud. But, even age couldn't stop him. Levi knew he would have a thing with this kid. He wasn't sure how long it would last or if it would even last. But, he knew there was something between them. Levi took the last drag of his cigarette before tossing it into the ashtray that sat beside him. He leaned back on his elbows and looked up into the sky. It was painted with different shades of orange and red. Levi loved sunsets. He sat out on his front porch every evening just to watch the sun set. It was something that no one would ever guess about him. As his gaze explored the different colors that were spread across the sky, he couldn't help but think about Eren and his hypnotic eyes. Levi took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 

_Your eyes are still more beautiful than the colors in the sky this evening, Bright Eyes._

 

 

 


	4. Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy tuesday everyone! xx  
> thank you guys so much for the comments, I am super happy you guys are enjoying the fic :)  
> well, the song for this chapter is Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg, so you should go check that out after reading :)  
> I don't have much to say for this chapter.  
> well, enjoy chapter 4 lovelies xx

_Dear Diary,_

_How the hell am I supposed to concentrate on school if I can't get Levi out of my damn mind? Like, every day I find myself daydreaming about him. God, I don't think I've ever seen anyone so...perfect. Those piercing blue grey eyes of his remind me of the blue moonlight reflecting off of the freshly fallen snow on those cold winter nights. The way his hair falls, those condescending smirks he gives whenever he makes a sarcastic comment, everything about him is just absolutely perfect. God, I feel like such a damn girl when it comes to him. I want to have him so bad. I NEED to have him. I don't think I have ever felt this way, even before mom died. I don't really know what it is, but something about him just makes me feel whole again. And for the first time in years, I'm not having nightmares. For the past week, my dreams were filled with Levi. Talking to him, touching him, kissing him, just being with him. I actually get kinda sad when I wake up because I know it isn't reality. Goddammit, I just want to make him mine and I barely know him. How fucking stupid does that sound? Oh well, I'll figure something out. Write again soon._

_-Eren_

 

A week of school had already passed and it had become routine for Eren to suffer through his morning classes until lunch. Once his lunch period came, he would take his seat at the table with everyone and sip on his chocolate milk. He would stay quite until Levi would make a few comments, then he would chime into the conversation. But, most of the time Levi and Eren would just sit back and listen to the others converse, exchanging a few glances here and there. Occasionally, their eyes would find their way to each other and stay connected for a few seconds until Eren would bashfully hide his face in his books while Levi would just continue to stare in his direction. Then the bell would dismiss them and Eren would walk with Levi to his next class, in silence. This was all part of the routine for them. The silence that hung between them bothered Eren a bit, but he tried to push it off. He figured that if Levi wanted to talk to him, that he would. Little to Eren's knowledge though, Levi was waiting for Eren to spark up some sort of conversation.

 

The next day, Eren walked up to the lunch table and gently sat his books down. He sat alone while his friends stood in the line to get food until Levi arrived at the table. Eren glanced up at him and smiled. Levi smirked slightly and placed his things next to Eren's, taking a seat right next to him. With a puzzled look, Eren turned towards Levi.  _Why was he sitting next to him?_ Eren began to open his mouth to form a sentence, but the sound of Levi's voice interrupted him.

 

"So, kid, I've been wondering..." Eren's heart started to pound against his chest as he continued to listen to what Levi was saying. "Would you want to go out with me after school? There's this shitty looking coffee shop downtown and it's surprisingly not a bad place to enjoy a cup of coffee."

 

Eren was silent. Dead silent. He had no idea what to say or how to react _. What the fuck do I say to him?_  Eren stared at Leviuntil something in his mind finally clicked.

 

"Y-yes!" Eren shouted, clenching his sweaty fists under the table.  _What the hell am I doing?_   

 

"No need to get so flustered, brat." Levi chuckled. Eren glanced away from him, blushing. Not too long after, the others had joined them at the table. Hanji was shoveling food into her mouth like she hadn't eaten in three years while Armin and Erwin were having an in depth discussion about god knows what. Mikasa sat back quietly, eating her food and intensely staring in Levi's direction. Eren kept nudging her arm, a sign that she should stop staring, but she didn't budge.

 

"What the hell are you staring at?" Levi questioned when he finally noticed her. Her eyes narrowed.

 

"What were you talking to my brother about?" She hissed. Eren's head shot up by the sound of her words. 

 

"It's none of your damn business." Levi rolled his eyes. "But, if you must know, I asked him to come with me after school to enjoy a cup of coffee." Mikasa's eyes widened and her brows started to furrow. Everyone else was just as shocked by Levi's words. Armin sat back in his chair in utter disbelief. Erwin leaned over the table, clearly interested in the altercation that was taking place right in front of him. And Hanji stared at Levi, a huge grin creeping upon her face. 

 

"And what the hell do you want with a freshman boy?" Mikasa growled, folding her arms across her chest. 

 

"To tie him up and fuck him senselessly." Levi shot back, clearly being sarcastic. "No, I just want to hang out as friends. Jesus fucking Christ." Mikasa's mouth opened slightly, but her thoughts were soon interrupted by Eren.

 

"Dammit, Mikasa! Would you just shut the hell up?" Eren hissed, slamming his hands on the table. His words were filled with rage and his blood had begun to boil. "You aren't my damn babysitter. Hell, you're not even my older sister. We are the same fucking age. Stop trying to ruin everything for me." Stunned by his words, Mikasa slowly slid back into her seat. Everyone's mouths dropped, extremely surprised by Eren's outburst. Eren glared at Mikasa breathing heavily. That was the first time he had ever stood up to his sister. Silence hung between them. Mikasa looked at Eren with a pained expression. She bowed her head slightly, then turned to take a glance at Levi. She looked back up at her brother. A soft smiled curled on her thin, pink lips.

 

"I'm sorry." She whispered, almost to the point that no one could hear her. Eren continued to stare at her as she continued. "Just as long as he's not up to anything, I'm...I'm okay with it." The words sounded forced, but it was enough to satisfy Eren's ears. He grinned as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Shortly after, the bell rang dismissing the students to their next classes. 

 

* * *

 

 

After school, Eren wandered the parking lot searching for Levi. He couldn't believe that he was about to go out with Levi. His heart raced at the thought. The parking lot was filled with cars and people. Eren thought it would be absolutely impossible to find Levi in this cluster fuck. But, Eren's eyes caught a glimpse of the raven haired boy and he rushed over to him. There stood Levi, next to a jet black '07 Ford Mustang. Eren's eyes inspected the car, searching for any imperfects, but there was none. The car was just as perfect as its owner. Eren looked over at Levi, who had an impatient look on his face.

 

"Well, are you going to get in or not, brat?" He asked. Eren nodded in response and slowly opened the car door. He buckled himself into the seat as Levi started the car. Eren took notice to how close Levi had to pull up his seat in order to reach the pedals. He was surprised how short Levi actually was. For his short stature, he had quite a bit of muscle definition. Something Eren had found extremely attractive about him. Everything was silent until Levi reached over to turn the radio on. Soon, the car was filled with the sound of Bastille.

 

"Wow." Eren breathed, not realizing he was thinking out loud.

 

"Hm?" Levi hummed as he kept his eyes on the road. Eren's eyes widened in surprise. 

 

"Oh! Uh...I was just thinking that y-you...you didn't seem like the type of person to listen to this stuff." Fumbling over his words, Eren began to turn red.

 

"They do say to not judge a book by it's cover." Levi responded. Eren turned his head away in embarrassment and was silent the rest of the way. Finally, they arrived at the coffee shop. Levi was right, this place looked like a complete shithole on the outside. The bricks were all different colors, the paint was peeling away from the door frame, and hanging in the window was a neon 'open' sign. Eren looked above the door and read the fading letters that were painted above.  _Maria Cafe._  Levi grabbed Eren's hand in one swift movement and pulled him inside. The aroma of fresh brewing coffee hung in the air. The atmosphere inside was warm and welcoming. They strolled up to the counter and was soon greeted by a short, strawberry blonde haired girl with a smile that could brighten an entire room. 

 

"Hello guys!" The girl sang. "What can I get for you today?" Eren squinted as he read the girl's name tag.  _Petra._

 

"I'll just get my usual, Petra." Levi said. In surprise, Eren turned his head towards him. He never would have thought Levi was a regular here. He glanced back at Petra who gave him another bright smile.

 

"And for you?" Her voice was sweet, which reminded Eren of his mother. 

 

"I'll just take a vanilla latte." He smiled back. Petra nodded and waltzed back to make their orders. Levi leaned back on the counter, staring at the ceiling. 

 

"So, kid, what do you think of this place so far?" He said, attempting to strike up a conversation. 

 

"It's a really warm atmosphere." Eren hesitated. "Seems like a good place to just relax." Levi glanced over at him and smiled slightly. After a few minutes had passed, Petra called out for them to come pick up their drinks at the counter. Carefully, Eren grabbed his drink and noticed Petra had designed a cute sleeping cat into the foam. He gently placed his drink onto the table and took his seat across from Levi. He examined Levi's mug, noticing that the liquid in the mug was a clear, light brown. 

 

"I never took you for a tea person." Levi's looked up at Eren, raising one of his brows. 

 

"And I never took you for a brat that liked sleeping cat lattes." He teased. Eren chuckled at his comment. "In all seriousness though, I enjoy tea more than coffee. It helps me relax." He took a sip of the tea. Eren stared at him and wondered how the hell he was able to hold his mug like that without spilling tea all over the place.

 

"D-do you mind if I try?" Eren blushed. Levi didn't say anything as he slid the mug over in Eren's direction. He grabbed the mug with both hands and took a quick gulp of the tea. His eyes stared to water once his mouth sensed how hot the tea actually was. He hissed in pain and Levi almost fell out of his chair, laughing.

 

"That's why you don't take a huge gulp of it, kid." He laughed. "You're supposed to sip it."  Eren blushed, tears of pain streaming down his cheeks. They sat in the coffee shop for hours, just having conversation about stupid shit. Eren glanced over at the wall to look at the clock. His eyes widened when he read the time.

 

"Hey Levi..." He mumbled softly. 

 

"Hm?" Levi breathed.

 

"I should head back home. It's almost 8 'O clock." Levi looked down at the watch on his wrist, confirming the time. 

 

"Ah, shit. Yeah, come on." Levi tugged at Eren's hand, lifting himself up out of his chair. They dashed out the door and practically threw themselves into the car. Levi peeled out of the parking lot and headed in the direction Eren told him to. Eren didn't want the car ride home to end. He wished he could stay in the car, sitting next to Levi, forever. Levi pointed to a house, asking Eren if that was his house. Eren nodded softly and Levi pulled into the driveway. Eren looked over at Levi, who was staring straight ahead. He sighed softly and began to open the door.

 

"Thanks for tonight, Levi. I..." His voice was interrupted by Levi's mouth pressing against his. The taste of Levi's lips was almost intoxicating to Eren and he couldn't stop himself. Eren pulled Levi closer to him and the kiss intensified. Levi's tongue began to trace to shape of Eren's lips, sending a wave of shock straight down to his pants. Eren's tongue soon traced Levi's lips, trying to force its way into his mouth. Levi broke from the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. Eren was unable to speak after. 

 

"Goodnight, Bright Eyes." Levi whispered softly into Eren's ear. He gently kissed Eren's cheek before Eren got out of the car. He waved as he peeled back out of the driveway and headed in the opposite direction. Eren watched as the car headed further and further away. He was still in shock by the kiss they had shared in the car. His body was unable to move. Minutes passed before he was able to finally move and walk back into the house. Without saying a word to Hannes or Mikasa, he headed straight for his room and shut the door behind him. He fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling fan above him. Thinking.  

 

_Did that really just happen?_


	5. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy tuesday everyone!  
> I am terribly sorry for the late update, it's been a hectic week with work. but, now I have enough chapters written that you shouldn't have any overdue chapters now. but, thank you so so much for the comments and kudos. getting those always brightens my days. xx  
> remember, you can also ask questions or follow me on my tumblr (wings-0f-freed0m) I'm hoping to put up some character designs shortly, so you'll have that to look forward to.  
> this chapter's song is A Little Party Never Killed Nobody by Fergie, so you guys should go give that a listen. xx  
> this week's chapters are going to be quite fun, so I hope you enjoy them.  
> well, enjoy chapter 5 everyone xx

_Dear Diary,_

_Holy fucking shit, he kissed me. Levi actually fucking kissed me. Right on the lips. It's not even like it was my first kiss. Historia Reiss was my first kiss, which wasn't that great. We were both in seventh grade and didn't really have any idea of what we were doing. But, this kiss was different. It was good. Passionate. Almost as if we were long lost lovers. His kiss just felt...right. Fuck, I sound like such a damn girl right now. I hate that he does this to me. I hate that he isn't mine yet. The question now is, what the hell are we? I mean, we went out on what you could call a date. He paid for my drink and everything. Drove me home, kissed me on the lips, then told me goodnight and kissed me on the cheek. What does that make us? Boyfriends? "Friends"? Lovers? Goddamn him and his complicated ass. I really want to fucking know what we are. Should I ask him today or would that be weird? You know what, fuck it, I'm asking him. Well, I should get going here. Write to you soon._

_-Eren_

 

Quickly scribbling a paragraph in the notebook soon became part of Eren's daily routine. He had to admit that keeping the diary did help him a lot with expressing his feelings. It helped even more now that he finally had something going on in his life that wasn't completely horrible. Eren sat the pencil back down on his desk and closed the notebook. He rose from his chair and walked over to his bed, sliding the notebook underneath his mattress. Grabbing his back pack, Eren rushed down the stairs to join Hannes and Mikasa for breakfast. He quickly shoved the food into his mouth and gulped the entire glass of orange juice down. Hannes and Mikasa looked at each other in pure confusion, wondering why the boy was in such a rush this morning. Eren jumped from his seat and dashed out the door, running to Armin's house. He was ready for the day to start. More importantly, he was ready to talk to Levi about their "date" last night and what it meant for them. Once he arrived at the school, Eren hurried to his first period class. As he was taking his seat, he noticed an unfamiliar face sitting at the table in front of him. The girl had pale, blonde hair that was pulled back into a messy bun. She wore a plain white hoodie and had a rather oddly shaped nose. Eren bent forward to ask her who she was until Mr.Shadis walked over to the girl's table and cleared his throat.

 

"Attention class! We have a new student joining us today." His voice was loud and raspy. "Everyone, this is Annie Leonhardt." Everyone's eyes turned to get a glimpse of the new face that had joined the class.

 

"Hello, Annie." The class sang in unison. But, her eyes didn't move. Her attention was still directed out the window and all she did was nod, a way of acknowledging that she heard the greeting. Eren was curious though. He wasn't pleased with just a simple nod, he wanted to talk to her. Maybe become friends with her. So, he stood up from his chair and walked over to take the seat next to Annie. When she heard him sit down, her head turned slightly. 

 

"Hey! I'm Eren." He smiled, as he held his hand out for a handshake. Her eyes glanced over at him, widening in surprise. Then, she looked down at his hand.

 

"Uh...Annie." She said softly. She grabbed his hand and shook it gentle. Eren's eyes brightened, hoping that he at least made her feel a bit more welcomed. It was clear that this girl was shy and kept to herself.

 

"So, where did you transfer from?" Eren asked in hopes of sparking a conversation.

 

"Transferred from Sina." She replied. 

 

"Well, I hope you like it here! This place isn't so bad." He sang.  _She must have had it rough over there._ He thought to himself.

 

"Yeah..." Annie whispered, directing her attention back outside. "I hope so, too." Soon, the bell rang and Eren helped direct Annie to her next class. 

 

Finally lunch came around. Eren hurried to the cafeteria, hoping to run into Levi before everyone else arrived at the table. As soon as he entered the cafeteria, he saw Levi; sitting quietly at the table. It appeared that he was writing something down. Eren took a deep breath and exhaled as he walked towards the table. Once he got closer, he realized that Levi wasn't writing at all, but was actually drawing something. Eren could see the faint pencil marks on the page, but wasn't close enough to make out what the drawing was. Levi heard Eren walking closer and quickly closed the sketchbook, sliding it under his other books. 

 

"Hey, what were you drawing?" Eren asked, taking his seat next to Levi. Levi twitched.

 

"Brat, who said you could sit next to me?" He snapped, but was clearly joking around. "And for your information, my drawings are none of your concern."

 

"So, are they drawings of me?" Eren batted his eyes.

 

"Tch, no." Levi rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh, come on." Eren whined. "Draw me like one of your French girls, Levi." Levi chuckled at the remark. 

 

"Ha, I don't draw girls, brat." Levi scooted closer to Eren and pressed his lips against his ear. "Although, I wouldn't mind drawing a certain sexy, German boy." Eren's cheeks quickly flushed as he backed away from Levi's lips. 

 

"Hah...y-yeah about that..." Eren fumbled over his words as he continued. "W-what does...w-what did...are we a..." Levi's voice quickly cut him off. 

 

"Jeez, brat. No need to get so damn flustered." He smirked. "I guess you can say we are talking." Eren's heart started to race when he heard those words.  _I guess you can say we are talking._ A smile began to creep on Eren's face. Their conversation was cut short once the others arrived at the table. 

 

"So, how did your guys' little date go?" Hanji hummed.

 

"Fuck off, shitty Four Eyes." Levi growled. Hanji cackled and patted his back.

 

"Ah, must've been a good piece of ass." She laughed,Mikasa glared at both Levi and Eren. Eren quickly began to blush as he shook his head, gesturing that nothing actually happened. Even though something did, in fact, happen. But, it definitely wasn't what was going through Mikasa's mind. 

 

"Hey, before I forgot, I was wondering if you guys would like to come to my party tonight?" Erwin chimed in, changing the topic almost instantly. Armin and Mikasa looked over at him. 

 

"Sure!" They said in almost perfect harmony. Erwin smiled.

 

"Good good." He glanced over at Eren and Levi. "How about you guys? Care to join?" Eren grinned and nodded happily, looking over at Levi with pleading eyes. 

 

"Why not? I have nothing better to do." Levi shrugged. 

 

"Great!" Erwin clapped. "Party starts at 8." Eren smiled. He couldn't believe this was going to be his first high school party. He also couldn't believe that he was going to be going with Levi. Eren was in his own little world for the rest of lunch and he almost didn't hear the bell ring.

 

* * *

 

 

 "Fuck." Eren cursed as he threw another shirt onto the floor. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

 

"What are you cussing about?" Mikasa moaned as she walked into the room. "The fuck, Eren? I can't even see the floor."

 

"I can't find anything to wear!" Eren shouted, frantically pulling out another shirt from his closet. 

 

"Eren, just wear your white button up." Mikasa suggested. Eren's eyes brightened and he quickly searched for the shirt. "Now hurry up. Hanji and Levi will be here in a few minutes."

 

Eren pulled the shirt out and quickly put it on. He ran into the bathroom to fix his hair then turned to Mikasa.

 

"So, how do I look?" His arms stretched out as he pranced around in a circle. 

 

"Like a wannabe Hollister model. Now, come on!" Mikasa grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs. They got to the front door and Eren saw the bright headlights pull into the driveway. His heart immediately began to race. Eren walked up to the car until he realized Armin wasn't with them.

 

"Mikasa, where is Armin? Isn't he coming?" Eren questioned.

 

"He said Erwin came to get him earlier. They both are taking the same history class and they had an essay to write, I guess." She answered. Eren shrugged and turned back to the car. Both him and Mikasa sat in the backseat of the car. Even though Hanji offered to give up the passenger seat to Eren. The drive to Erwin's seemed to only be a few short minutes. 

 

"Wow, does Erwin really live this close to us?" Eren thought out loud. 

 

"His house is so big." Mikasa said in complete awe. 

 

"Yeah. Erwin's parents are the founders of Survey Corporations. So, they have a fucking shit ton of money." Levi explained to Mikasa. That was the first words they said to each other that weren't hostile comments. Everyone got out of the car and walked up to the door. Hanji rang the doorbell repeatedly until Erwin finally came to the door. 

 

"Ah, glad you guys finally made it!" He grinned. "Come on in! The party just started." Eren's eyes widened when he walked in. It looked like the entire school was here. The loud music filled his ears and he quickly searched for Armin. He pushed himself through the crowd of people when he bumped into Jean.

 

"Well, if it isn't Jaegerbomb." He chuckled, holding a red cup in his hand. Eren rolled his eyes and noticed the brown haired, freckled boy standing next to Jean. He glanced down and noticed that their hands were intertwined. Eren looked back up at Jean with a puzzled look on his face.

 

"Oh yeah! Haha, I forgot I haven't told you about Marco yet." Jean laughed as he let go of the freckled boy's hand. "Eren, this is my boyfriend, Marco. He's a sophomore." Marco looked at Eren and smiled. His smile was warm and friendly. Eren smiled back, offering a handshake.

 

"It's nice to meet you, Eren." Marco said, shaking Eren's hand.

 

"And it's nice to meet you." He grinned. Then, he looked back over at Jean. "Jean, I didn't know you were gay." Jean and Marco chuckled loudly.

 

"Ah, Eren. You are truly clueless." He laughed. Eren glared at him until he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see Armin's face.

 

"You finally came!" Armin cheered as he hugged Eren. 

 

"Haha, yeah. I kinda spent an hour figuring out what to wear and lost track of time." Eren said, pulling his arm up and rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

"Typical Eren. Always late to everything." Armin laughed. "I'm guessing you were trying to find something to impress Levi." Eren blushed.  _Dammit, Armin knows me way too well._ The two boys continued to chat until Animals by Marvin Garrix started to play.

 

"Oh my god! Eren, come on! I love this song!" Armin shouted, tugging on Eren's arm. Eren softly smiled and nodded. Letting Armin drag him into the living room where everyone was dancing. They both began to jump and dance to the beat of the music until someone grabbed Eren's hand. Eren stopped and turned around to see Levi looking at him with lust filled eyes. The closer Eren looked, he could see that Levi's eyes were glassy. He was drunk. Eren turned back around to Armin, but Levi continued to pull at his hand. Eren turned back in Levi's direction.  
  


"What do you want?" He asked. Levi quickly pulled Eren down to his level.

 

"Let's get out of here." He whisper seductively into Eren's ear. The request was something Eren simply couldn't refuse. He poked Armin and told him that he was going with Levi for a bit, then followed Levi out of the dancing crowd. They followed a hallway that lead to a door with a sign on it. The sign read _"Off Limits."_   

 

"Uh...Levi, I don't think we should be going in here." Eren hesitated, but it was already too late. Levi picked the lock and opened the door, pulling Eren into the darkness of the room. Then, what happened next was something Eren would have never expected. Levi shoved him up against the wall and planted a sloppy kiss on him. Eren began to squirm against the wall, refusing his kiss. Levi broke the kiss and stared into Eren's eyes, breathing heavily. His breath reeked of alcohol.

 

"Eren..." Levi breathed as he stared into the boy's eyes. Eren's eyes widened, silently asking Levi what it was he wanted to say.

 

_"Eren, I want you."_

 

His lips soon found Eren's again. This time, Eren didn't refuse the kiss. He pulled up his hands and ran them through Levi's hair as the kiss deepened. Levi's tongue started to trace the shape of Eren's bottom lip. At this point, Eren had no control of his own body. He became intoxicated by Levi's lips. All he knew in that moment was Levi. And only one thing was going through his mind in that exact moment. 

 

_Levi, I want you too._


	6. Midnight Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! haha it's been a long time.  
> sorry for the unexpected hiatus I took. I had some serious medical issues, but now all is well.  
> I'm hoping to post every week again, but I'm just going to play it by year for you guys. I also might have a few other works coming as well since I'm almost finished with school ^-^  
> I hope you all enjoy the fic!
> 
> this week's song is Midnight Romeo by Push Play (it seemed rather fitting)  
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and yeah xx 
> 
> enjoy!

More. _More. More._

 

That's the only thing that ran through Eren's mind has Levi planted soft and seductive kisses down the younger boy's slender body. The pace of their breathing increased as Levi's lips got lower and lower. 

 

_Levi, I can't take anymore. God. I can't. Levi._

 

Eren was only able to make small moans as Levi continued to go down. Why couldn't he speak? Why did Levi's touch feel so...intoxicating? Eren couldn't protest the older boy's actions. His body wouldn't let him. He was enjoying this. The feel of Levi's soft lips against his lower abdomen. The hot and heavy air that filled the room. He loved every bit of it and he didn't want it to stop now. Levi soon found his way back to Eren's mouth. The kisses were sloppy and had the slightest smell of alcohol, but Eren didn't mind. Those drunken kisses meant the world to him. 

 

Levi broke their kiss and stared into the eyes of the boy pinned underneath him. "God, you're so beautiful." He exhaled as he went for another kiss. Levi began to unbutton Eren's jeans and slowly tugged them low enough to expose the bulge that filled Eren's boxers. 

 

_Shit. I don't know what I'm doing. Shit. Shit. Shit._

 

Eren's body soon began to tense up when Levi's hand cupped the erection that was hidden by his boxers. Levi lifted his head and looked back into Eren's eyes. "Kid, are you alright?" His voice filled with concern.

 

"Ye...ah, yeah...I'm fine..." Eren panted. His cheeks turning pink and his eyes began to water. 

 

"You stubborn brat..." Levi responded. "I won't push you alright. If you're not ready right now, that's fine." Eren looked at him. He was shocked by his response. Was Levi seriously okay with not having sex right away? 

 

"I...but...this is what you wanted...right...?" Eren stumbled over his words, not knowing exactly what to say. Levi snickered and rolled his eyes.

 

"Look, I'm alright with taking things slow. I don't want to force you to do anything, Bright Eyes." Levi rolled off of Eren and stared at the ceiling above them. "I don't want to ruin things with you. I want us to have a future and rushing things won't do us any good."

 

_A future? He actually wants a future with me?_

 

Eren couldn't believe what he was hearing. Levi actually wanted a future. With him. He rolled over on his side to face Levi. 

 

"You actually want a future with me?" Eren asked, smiling. 

 

"Tch. Of course I do. I didn't just seduce you into this room and almost have sex you for the hell of it." Levi said, rolling his eyes. "I do really like you, kid. Don't doubt that."

 

Eren smiled and rolled back onto his back. The two boys stayed in the room the rest of the night. Eren falling asleep in Levi's arms as Levi brushed the boy's hair through his fingers. This was a night they both wouldn't forget, no matter how drunk they were.

 

* * *

 

  _Dear Diary,_

_Holy fuck. I cannot get last night out of my fucking head. Although we didn't have sex, that was the most intimate I have ever gotten with someone. I am really glad that I got to experience that with him. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He is literally driving me crazy. I don't know what to do. I don't know if I am good enough for him. I mean, he was drunk, maybe he didn't actually want to do anything like that. Shit. I don't know what the hell I am thinking. I am so confused, but so happy at the same time. What has my mind become? I just hope things go well between us. I am really starting to like him. Fuck. I am so fucked. (Not literally). I better get going. Write again soon._

_-Eren_

 

The next couple weeks were filled with coffees shop dates, some intense make outs, and just laying in Levi's bed staring at the ceilings. They weren't officially in a relationship yet, but somehow, Eren was completely content with that. Things were going well and Eren didn't want to ruin that by rushing into a meaningless relationship. Although, it would be a lie if Eren said he didn't want a relationship with Levi. He wanted it more than anything.

 

It was a typical Monday. Eren walked up to the lunch table and waited for everyone else to arrive. Levi took his usual seat next to Eren and rested his arm on the back of Eren's chair. This had become a usual habit for Levi and Eren didn't mind it much. When the bell rang, the group stood up from the table. Eren started to walk away when Levi grabbed his hand.

 

"Yeah?" Eren questioned when he turned his head around.

 

"Here, Bright Eyes." Levi said, handing him a folded piece of notebook paper. "Read it and do as it says. Alright, brat?" Eren took the note and watched Levi walk away from him. 

 

_What the hell was that for? And a note? Are we fucking twelve?_

 

Eren slowly unfolded the piece of notebook paper and read the raven haired boy's note. 

 

_"Meet me at my car after school. I have something I want to show you. Don't be late._

_Levi."_

 

The brunette stared at the note, admiring Levi's signature. He took the note and stuffed it into his pocket as he rushed off to his next class. The rest of the day seemed to drag on. Eren was anxious. What did Levi want to show him? Why did he have to tell him in a note? Questions raced through Eren's mind as he sat through his classes. He wasn't able to do most of his work since his my was so preoccupied.

 

Finally, the final bell rang and Eren raced to the parking lot. He quickly searched for Levi's car and ran as fast as he possibly could to it. Out of breath, Eren leaned against the car and tried to catch his breath. He shut his eyes and pushed his hair up out of his face, attempting to take deep breaths. "Fucking shit, you look like you ran a goddamn marathon." 

 

Eren opened his eyes to see the raven haired boy standing in front of him, snickering.

 

"Well, you're the one who told me not to be late." Eren sneered. Levi chuckled.

 

"Haha, yeah you're right about that. Now, come on brat. We have somewhere to go." Levi said as he opened the passenger side door for Eren.

 

 The car ride was silent. Eren occasionally glanced over at Levi, but Levi was too focused on the road to look over at the brunette. Levi seemed nervous, not that Eren would know what a nervous Levi looked like. But, the way Levi gripped the steering when and the way his eyes were locked on the road, Eren could just feel the "I am literally nervous as fuck right now" vibe. Eren rested his head against the passenger side window and watched the passing blur of trees and sky. It seemed like this drive was taking forever. 

 

 _Where the hell does he plan on taking me?_ Eren thought to himself. 

 

"We're here." Levi said. Eren's head popping up to look where Levi had take him. They both got out of the car and sat on the hood.

 

"It's..." Eren paused, confused. "Where are we?" Looking over at Levi.

 

"A place that is rather special to me." Levi breathed, not taking his eyes off of the field of wild flowers that were in front of them.

 

"It's beautiful." Eren smiled. Levi still didn't look over at him. Several moments passed until Levi finally moved. His hand somehow found its way to Eren's. Eren turned his head towards Levi. Levi's eyes closed and he exhaled. That's when Eren heard the words he had been waiting weeks to hear.

 

_"Be mine, Bright Eyes."_

 

 

 


End file.
